The Goth Club
by cutieevilregal
Summary: Emma meets a very polite DJ in Storybrooke's goth club. Swanqueen and Snowing. Rated for later chapters.


**The Goth Club**

**A/N: I was supposed to go to a club tonight, but my friends cancelled. Lame, I know. But I was like 'What if Emma went to the goth club instead?' So I started writing. Basically: Storybrooke is a big city in this fic, with multiple clubs and a university- Mary Margaret is just Snow, because Mary Margaret is a long name, and I don't really like MM- there _will _be Snowing in this, just later. Also, I've never actually published before so I'm sorry for whatever I do wrong. Enjoy.**

**Ch 1- DJ 3VIL**

Emma stumbled off the dance floor in a fit of laughter. Linking arms with her best friend, Snow, they leaned against the bar and called for two more tequila shots. The two girls donned their blackest fishnets and their tallest platforms, and went to the club, ready to have a fun night. Finals had just ended, so all the local University students were out celebrating. Emma had just finished her junior year, and, in the most humble way, kicked major ass. So her and her roommate-best friend headed to downtown Storybrooke and went club crawling, planning to drink the semester away, and to dance their asses off.

She and Snow hid in a private booth, so they could have an actual conversation, without having to shout too much over the pulsing music.

"Oh my god, Em! This place is insane. I don't think I've ever seen it this packed before."

"They've never waived the entrance fee before. I guess they're really proud of these new DJs."

"Have they ever hosted Fresh Faces before? I know Castle did it last year."

Emma shook her head, "No. Well not since I've been here. But after the blowout at Castle, I guess Sanctuary wanted in on the business."

Last year, the small venue, Castle, hosted the annual Fresh Faces showcase. They line up a group of 12 new spinners, and have them play throughout the night. The venues usually draw the crowd with cheaper drinks, or waived entrance fees. A few senior DJs founded the event, wanting to help the youngsters get started in the club scene. But it had gone from just a small party to an actual concert in its 8-year run. And last year, the tiny Castle struggled to fit the nearly 300 people who had showed up. This caught the attention of Sanctuary, who put up the room for them this year.

"I wouldn't blame them," Snow looked at the crowd, jumping and dancing together in a flawless rhythm, "I think there are more than last year."

The stage lights went bright red, signaling the change of performers, and the music started dying down. Much like half time at sports games, this is when the bathroom lines increase, and the bar gets flooded with thirsty patrons.

Emma and Snow watched the crowd disperse. A tall blonde guy stood in the center of the floor, and he made eye contact with the women. He cast them . Snow nudged Emma in the side and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll go get the next round." Snow said hiding a grin. Emma laughed and let her leave to stalk her prey. She turned her attention back to the stage, and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

Onto the stage walked the most breathtaking woman Emma had ever seen in her 22 years alive. She had short spikey brown hair, and wore tight red hot pants, with a matching headset. Usually, Emma knew many of the new DJs, whether they were regulars at the clubs, or through other friends. _But her._ Emma had never seen her before. But she was taking up the final spot so she must be good. The lights dimmed, and the crowd quieted, waiting for her. The beat of her first song started slowly, which was unusual, but as it picked up, people started dancing and cheering. Whoever this mystery girl was, she was good.

Snow sat back down at the booth and handed an amber tumbler to Emma, proudly waving a small paper with a phone number on it.

"His name is David. He used to work for the manager, apparently, but he'd never attended any shows. He's only 20, can you believe that? He's studying chemical engineering at the University. Apparently, we had a history class together or something and he recognized us here…"

Emma's focus was entirely on the girl on stage. She watched the way the brunette danced to her own music and grinned at the crowd. She was beautiful and fluid, and she clearly had stage experience. Why had Emma never heard of her before?

Snow snapped her fingers in front of Emma's face, successfully bringing her back to this planet.

"Emma? Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, something about history, or whatever. Do you know who she is?" Emma gestured to the stage. Snow raised her eyebrows and reached over, grabbing the set list that was on each table.

"DJ 3VIL? It says here…" Emma snatched the card and read the name a billion times. She'd never even heard the name before. Emma looked back up to the stage, and the girl was dancing with her arms. They moved magically slow, but somehow still in rhythm.

Snow rolled her eyes and grabbed Emma's hand, dragging her back out to the dance floor. Emma's focus stayed on the DJ as she moved, bumping against random people. Eventually, her skills got the better of her and she danced more naturally, but keeping a direct eye line with DJ 3VIL. Strangers kept trying to grind with Emma, since she had lost her normal dance partner to Charming, or whatever Snow said his name was. After an eternity, Emma caught the DJ's eye and she smiled. The woman on stage smirked, slightly and put a hand to the speakers covering her ear. The crowd disappeared, and Emma danced alone to the rhythm, entirely caught up in the brunette beauty on stage.

Suddenly, the lights went red, and the music faded and Emma realized she was still very close to a lot of sweaty strangers. The crowd cheered loudly, and DJ 3VIL bowed slightly before hopping off stage and vanishing. Emma stood on her toes, trying to find her again, but couldn't with everyone around her. Emma walked back over to the booth and sat down. Snow and her new friend were across the table engaging in a heated discussion without words. When they finally noticed she was there, they politely broke apart.

David introduced himself, and they got the pleasantries out of the way. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Emma.' 'Yeah I'm at the Uni too. Criminology major.' 'Fascinating! We should all hang out sometime.' Typical, boring conversation that Emma definitely didn't want. So she offered to get the next round.

Luckily, since the set was over, the size of the crowd had diminished considerably. She made her way to the bar and called out for two tequilas and an everclear (apparently David liked his liquor strong). She leaned against the bar and waited, drumming her fingers to the playlist the club played before closing. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back, and jumped again when she saw who had shimmied next to her against the bar. Emma cleared her throat, trying to keep her jaw in place. DJ 3VIL was somehow even prettier up close. She was sparkling under the harsh bar light, her face covered in sweat. But she was perfect. She had perfect hazel eyes, and a perfect playful smile danced on her perfectly shaped lips that Emma could just-

"Hey." DJ 3VIL said.

"Hey." Emma returned, "Hey that was a great set. I really enjoyed it."

The DJ smiled, "I could tell. I mean, do you always eye-fuck the performers, or was that just for me?"

Emma coughed, caught off guard by the woman's forwardness. "No. I mean, not that I don't that, but… Well, I mean," She blushed, unable to explain herself, and the other woman raised her eyebrows.

"I know what you mean." She stared at Emma, and stuck out her hand. "Regina."

Emma shook her hand, "Emma." Regina smiled, genuinely, and Emma melted.

The bartender put the three shots in front of Emma.

"Everclear?" Regina asked.

"Oh, it's for my- for David." She gestured at the couple across the room.

"Well, I would hate to keep you from them," Regina quipped with sarcasm, "I have to head out anyway." She pushed off the bar and turned away.

"Wait, Regina. I'm sorry, if this is weird or anything… But do you think I could, maybe get your number? If you want to, of course, no pressure," Emma babbled.

Regina took a marker from the bar, and grabbed Emma's arm, scribbling on the nine digits. She looked back up at Emma and tightened her grip. She smiled reached her other hand around the back of Emma's head, and pulled her slightly, until they were inches apart. And she kissed her. Emma immediately kissed back, hard, wrapping her arms around Regina's neck. But just as quickly as it started, it was over.

"That was for all the sexual frustration during the set," Regina said quietly into Emma's ear, "Have a good night, Emma." Then she was gone, disappeared once again into the drunken cheering crowd.


End file.
